Empty Devils
by chocolate and nutella lover
Summary: After their parents are murdered, Lucy and Sting are looking for revenge and they find the murderers in the least expected place of all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and my first fanfic narrated from no one's point of view. I have had this idea for a long time now and I have finally put it into words. Please tell me what you think and I will know if I will continue this or not. Enjoy the reading and review, favorite, follow or whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

On a rainy day, a few minutes before the bell rings, eight figures could be seen standing under the rain behind Fairy Tail Academy. Six of the figures are spread on the floor, groaning in pain and with blood scattered all over the place. The other two are standing in the middle, a female and a male, grins present in their faces. Both blond; one with brown eyes, the other with blue eyes, slim. They are the Heartfilia twins; better know as the Golden Duo.

"You are getting slower Lucy," said the male figure, "You should speed up."

"I know but it's just because I broke a few fingers when I punched the first guy, Sting." said Lucy. It was true, two bones were emerging from within the muscles and skin of her hand, and the gloves she was wearing were ripped. "What about you?"

Before Sting could answer, one of the guys on the floor groaned in pain, spitting some blood and a tooth.

"Tch. If you all weren't so weak…" Lucy started but Sting interrupted.

"We are far too strong for them." said Sting sweat dropping.

"Whatever, just answer my question." Lucy demanded.

"A sprained ankle after I kicked the second guy. I think we have to see Rogue today as well." Sting answered.

"Three days in a row, that's a new record." she said as they walked to the entrance of the academy. The bell rang.

"Since when haven't we been in classes?" asked Lucy.

"Who cares? It's not like they are teaching something we don't know."

"That's true but we still have to come next week for the exams." Lucy said. There was a minute of silence until both cracked into laughter like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

As the twins leave the school grounds, three persons are seen in one room; especifically, the director's office, Makarov.

"Isn't there something we can do about their bullying?" asked Erza, the president of the student council.

"We can't do anything. They did it before school started and technically outside of school too." said Makarov.

"What if we make them come to classes at least? So we can keep an eye on them." Jellal started, the vice-president of the council, but Makarov interrupted.

"That is also something we can't do. They are from one of the wealthiest families in the city of Magnolia, even the country. They are also good in school, they don't even need to come to class, just be present for the exams." he said while still looking outside the window, although the twins were long gone by now.

"Are they geniuses or something?"

"Something like that. They had college education when they were seven years old."

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Jellal, ignoring Makarov's last sentence. No one said anything for a minute.

"We could do what we did with the last trouble makers," Erza said "Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and Yukino Aguria."

"It's not the same." said Makarov.

"They are an exception for everything aren't they?! They are allowed to bully others, to skip school among other things and you do nothing! Why can't it work on them as well?" Erza shouted. She was irritated by this unfairness and Makarov's calm self about this.

"This is not the same." repeated Makarov.

"Please tell us what's different." Jellal said, trying to calm down his girlfriend.

Makarov sighed heavily but started speaking. "The three that were mentioned before: Gray, Natsu and Yukino, they were trouble makers like those two, maybe less since they came to school, but they did it because they were bored and didn't have friends. What you two did was just befriend them and make them be busy all the time by putting them in the council."

"Are you saying they have other purposes? As if! They are just sadists-" Erza said.

"I haven't finished!" shouted Makarov glaring at her. Erza shut her mouth so he could continue. "As I was saying, the previous three changed. These two won't change. They are an exception at bullying because the ones they punch are not ordinary students; they are parts of mafias, gangs, muggers, murderers, etc. What they try is to look for information wherever they can, that's why they skip school too." Makarov said leaving the other two dumbfounded.

"What are they looking for?" Jellal asked, ignoring again the last two sentences.

Makarov remained silent. This was something he did not like to talk about. It was hard just to put it into words and not cry; he couldn't imagine how hard it was for those two. The little happy kids he had known a while ago became: empty like shells; looking just for revenge, like devils.

The other two didn't understand a thing but they understood it was better not pushing it.

"We will try to think of something, excuse us." Erza said. The redhead and blue head student left the office and closed the door without taking a step. They heard something fall to the floor and then a faint sob coming from the inside.

* * *

Erza and Jellal talked to some of their friends, who also were in the council, about what happened, excluding the sobbing part.

"Thay are similar to us in a way. We have to do something." said Gray Fullbuster, the treasurer of the council.

"Yeah, the popsicle is right!" said Natsu Dragneel, the activity planner.

"How can we help?" asked Yukino Auguria, balancer of goods.

"Maybe we can take advantage of when they are in school." suggested Levi McGarden, secretary.

"That would be good." said Gajeel Redfox, corridors guard.

"We will meet at the entrance and wait and see if they at least come to 'investigate', I want everyone early." said Erza. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"You are coming too often, give me a break." said Rogue Cheney. Rogue is a childhood friend of the twins; both families had their mansions side to side. Rogue had the same education and at age 17 he was a general doctor.

"Oh, you know you like being with us." teased Sting. Rogue glared.

"When are you specializing?" asked Lucy.

Rogue looked down. "Not this year." he said and kept wrapping Sting's foot after wrapping Lucy's fingers.

"You are taking off another year?" asked Sting "Haven't you waited two years already."

"You know I don't have time," Rogue said "And you two know better than anyone."

"We are not asking for your help." Lucy said coldly.

"I know but Layla and Jude were like…"

"We know and that's why you shouldn't get involve. Specialize in what Layla said." Sting said. Neither of the twins called their parents mom or dad.

"I'll try." Rogue said.

"You better. Make your own parents proud." they both said and exited the hospital room. Rogue sighed. Like his parents cared about anything he did.

Rogue then went to attend his next patient.

"Where are we going today?" asked Lucy once out of the hospital and out of anyone's sight.

"Todays is Thursday so…" Sting said while looking at a list "Blue Pegasus Academy. Ibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki might know something. Tomorrow we will visit Ren's girlfriend: Sherry Blendy's academy: Lamia scale."

"Okay, let's go." said Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you for your support: reviewing, favorite and follow it, or just plainly reading the story. I hope you keep with me and my story.**

**Read and enjoy and if you have time, review! I also apologize if there are grammar errors, I'm working hard on it since english is not my mother language. But I now have a beta reader and I'm replacing all the chapters!**

**Memories and thoughts will be in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Is everyone here?" asked Erza. The council of the school, together with others that overheard the conversation and wanted to participate, were in front of the school doors. 5 minutes before the bell rang.

"Yes we are all here, what now?" asked Natsu irritated. He hated to come to school so early and didn't even have the time to take his breakfast.

"Natsu don't make Erza angry, you know what happened the last time you did." said Lissana, Mirajane's sister. Mirajane was their senior and was the one to give the idea to Erza and the others. She was also the one to help Natsu, Gray, and Yukino when they were against school. Natsu shivered, remembering what had happened last time and let's just say, Erza, is a monster.

"I am here since 6:30 and saw nothing. I'm tired, can I go?" whined Levi and but Erza shaked her head in response.

"I'm tired too and we don't even know what we are supposed to do." said Laxus, who was there for no apparent reason.

"We are just to wait here and see if those two decide to appear. I told you yesterday didn't I?" said Erza in exasperation "Is everyone inside?"

"Yes, they are all inside." answered Gajeel as the bell rang.

"Now we just have to wait…" said Juvia who also decided to join the group since, her ex-crush and practically brother-in-law, Gray, was there. (Her boyfriend was Lyon, Gray's step brother.)

"I see them!" shouted Gray, relieved that this was getting over soon. Or so he thought.

Lucy and Sting found that indeed, there might be some information in Lamia Scale. They were going there today but they needed to talk to the director, Makarov, about their findings. Makarov was their grandfather but no one in the academy knew and that must stay like that. It's not like this two were favorites and the school allows the twins to do what they want all the time. But in order to get what they all wanted – they meaning the twins, Rogue and Makarov – this was to be done, with whatever means were necessary.

"If they have information it means they will be strong opponents." said Lucy thinking of her broken fingers and Sting's ankle.

"I know you are worried about the injuries but I personally think it will not cause any problems." Sting said confidently as they approach the doors of the school where a group of people was standing, blocking the way.

"I hope so." she said as the two arrived to the school gates. They tried to pass through, but to no avail.

"Why is the council outside while in school time?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow in amusement as he and his sister stood in front of the group.

The whole group (Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Yukino, Laxus, Lissana, Juvia, Levi, and Gajeel) was now looking at the pair of blonds. Each one of them had their own reasons to be angry at them. Getting up early, causing problems, loosing their time, making Erza mad with them, etc.

The blonds; in turn, were just loosing some time here. They had all day long.

"You two know what you have been doing these days or the whole year to be exact and we want to stop this at once." said Erza with a determined look on her face. There was no student that would get away with his or her actions in front of her, or even dare to do it, as those who dared like Natsu, would see the 'monster' inside of her.

"And if this has been going on so long, why stop us only now?" asked Lucy coldly, looking down at them with an air of superiority. Is not like she felt she was better than them she did this because both Sting and her had found that this intimidated their preys, meaning their information providers, and they had what they wanted easier.

This took Erza aback. No one had ever dared to speak to her this way and she didn't know how to answer that either. Upon this, Lucy smirked and took advantage of the situation.

"Then if you don't have anything else to say, we have some important things to discuss with the director. Excuse us president Erza." she said with poison in her voice when she said the title, insulting this place, the school, and Erza at the same time.

Lucy and Sting made their way through the group that was now looking stunned. Erza, The Erza, was at lost of words.

"Why do you do this? I heard you were geniuses in both academics and sports so why?" a voice spoke and broke the silence. Lucy and Sting turned around and saw Jellal standing between the group looking red of pure anger, his girlfriend has just been humiliated, he has to do something.

In that awful day in which the Heartfilia family was split, Lucy was the most affected out of the two of them. She was the one who turned to be the most cruel and cold person when the situation demanded it. The sweet girl, the girl who gave a true smile and a happy laugh, the girl who wouldn't hurt a fly, the girl with bright eyes, the girl who told every single thing to her mom… was long gone, leaving an empty shell of coldness. Eyes now dark, fake smiles ever-present in her face, and the heart of an assassin, capable of killing even her brother to achieve her goal.

Sting, in the other hand, looked for comfort by other means, trying to ease his troubling heart. His sister was the one to make the decision.

_"Let's make the people who killed them pay. Slowly. Painfully. Mercifulness. That's what they get when they mess with the Heartfilia." Lucy said a week after the funeral had taken place with a cold look. She cried and cried breaking his heart. Why she suffered more than him was beyond his understanding but he would do anything for her._

_"Alright, I will tell Rogue to help us with this."_

_"Don't. Rogue must finish college and gain his parents' approval, you know that is what he wishes for the most." she said and it was true. Rogue was an accident and therefore his parents weren't interested in the little genius, not even when he graduated from high school at the age of eleven._

_"Okay but at least grandpa should know." he said._

_"Yeah… but, don't call him that. There isn't anything left that bonds us anymore."_

_He stared at her and saw the pain in her eyes. He knew she was lying, she just didn't want to call him that because she wanted to forget everything. He sighed, giving up._

_"I will help you Lucy, I will do anything. I promise." he said reassuringly and she smiled at him. A fake smile was all he received from her._

_But every night, every single night, after that for the past two years, Sting heard the sobs of her sister. The promise wasn't enough or maybe she was just tired of looking around to find nothing. Two years after their death, two years of searching, two years of pain and tears._

"Why you ask…" Lucy said and faked thinking about it, which just made the group angrier, although no one said anything. "No reason." she lied and smiled.

"There must be a reason," Erza said, getting a hold of herself once again."Makarov said you had your reason but said nothing about them."

Lucy's face looked stunned but then recomposed herself while Sting glared at the building behind them.

"Even if I had one, I wouldn't tell you." she said and started walking away again, Sting following.

This time, no one said anything and just looked as the two made their way to the building. After a few minutes they realized they did nothing but lose their time and started walking to the building too.

"What do you guys think?" Yukino asked Gray and Natsu. They broke apart from the group to talk privately.

"I felt like they were hiding something important. But not just that, it was personal and painful just to think of the reasons." Gray said, recalling the look in the blonds faces.

"You noticed that too huh? I also think that Makarov knows something about all this and is hiding it." said Natsu thoughtfully.

"Yeah but it somehow feels odd because how can he know anything about those two and their actions?" Yukino asked and the three of them left the subject at that, pondering some more about it and maybe discuss it with Erza latter. They couldn't be sure if Erza would understand.

* * *

"…And the guy said that he had seen his girlfriend talking to some hit man who only worked to kill rich people" Sting explained in detail yesterday's 'exploration' in Blue Pegasus.

"I see," Makarov said, thinking, "You may go to Lamia Scale but not today."

"And why is that?" asked Lucy, still irritated by today's morning meeting.

"The council is getting suspicious and I already gave too much information. One mistake and they find out. Stay in the school for today."

"But we would have to delay the 'inspection' over a week! Next week are the exams." Sting said, trying to persuade Makarov but he just shook his head.

"If that is to be done, there is no helping it. Go to classes like 'normal' students and don't answer any questions." Makarov said. Both blonds nodded and made their way to their designed classed. Lucy to the class B and Sting to class A.


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY

"If that is to be done, there is no helping it. Go to classes like 'normal' students and don't answer any questions." Makarov said. Both blonds nodded and made their way to their designed classes. Lucy to the B and Sting to the A.

* * *

**Class A**  
**Sting POV**

I came into the classroom, where from the outside you could hear a great commotion, but from the inside it was really silent. Was it because I got here?

"S-sting-san. You can take your seat next to Laxus there. Please don't interrupt." Libra, the teacher, said. It was obvious she was afraid of me. So were some of the students. I took my seat, next to the other blond named Laxus.

I sat there; day dreaming about when I was a child and all the family would gather together because I know everything they are teaching this kids. A small smile almost got into my lips when I felt someone touching my elbow. Looking down, I noticed there was a note.

_How was it yesterday? –Laxus_

I sighed heavily. Why is he trying so hard to get himself involved in this? Can't he see how dangerous it is?

_Good. You are still not in this. –Sting_

I took the note and gave it to Laxus, my cousin. He is also Makarov's grandchild and is son of my dad's brother, my uncle. They don't make contact with us anymore, afraid that something might happen to them like what happened to my parents. Still, Laxus wants and insists to participate in the investigation, claiming he has all the right to do so. Sure he could be useful but it is way too dangerous for him.

_At least tell me what news you have. I have a right to at least know, right? I can still ask the old man if you want. –Laxus_

I took a glance at him. He was staring intently at me, waiting for an answer from my part. I glanced around the classroom. The students that were suppose to keep order in the classroon, each in a specific place, made sure to make space between them and me. They were avoiding my gaze also.

_We are getting near. If you want to know, there is no going back. People will start acting like `this' near you. –Sting_

I gave it to him and saw him read and then look around the class, then look back at the note. He wrote something down and then passed it to me.  
_Tell me. –Laxus_

I sighed again. He is so stubborn and determined. Although, he might be useful, in a way.

**Class B**  
**Lucy POV**

As I entered the class silence filled the room. I looked around and finding a spot where I believed no one would bother me, I made my way there.

"Lucy-san, that is not your seat, please-"

I shot the man dressed as a horse a glare. He quickly stops talking. As I made my way to the desk, I could feel the eyes of everyone on me, probably astonished by my behavior. Ha, look at me all you want, I assure you this will be the last time you see me in a regular day such as , sitting down between the wall and a blue haired girl, I decided to get some sleep.

"L-Lu-chan?" the blue haired girl next to me said while looking at me.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked irritated. Who does she think she is, talking to me like that?

"Yes. I figured I could call you that! Uh, can I?"

"No, and don't bother me, I'm not in the mood."

"But Lu-chan, I need to talk to you." She said again. Calm down Lucy, she is just a stupid girl who doesn't know where she belongs.

"Lu-chan? It's about your assistance to school." If you punch her here, you will have to clean the blood later and we don't want that, do we? Plus, Makarov would have to give me detention to keep the façade in place.

"You can call me Levi-chan. We can be friends. Trust me, I understand how you feel."

That's it. I stood up and grabbed her head. "You little insect, why do you keep on bothering me so much? Didn't I tell you I wasn't on the mood?! And why do you keep saying you understand?" I yelled, finally loosing it. I grabbed both her shoulders and threw her to the nearest wall. My wall."I don't like to be disturbed! I don't like people pitying me, believing they understand." I yelled and grabbed her head, putting her face directly under mine. I punched her with the hand with the broken fingers. It hurt but I ignored the pain and punched her again.

Someone then grabbed my hand and I realized what I was doing, my senses finally got back letting me analyze the full picture. I looked down and saw my own and her blood in my hands.

"Oops, I think I overdid it." I said.

"You think?" the person holding me asked. I turned around to face her.

"Yeah, I think. She was the one to start." I said. Just what I was avoiding, don't call any attention Mararov and Sting told me since I'm the one that looses the temper more easily. Oops.

"You will come with me. Now." Erza said. Being the president doesn't suit her at all. She started walking to the door and I suppose I have to follow her so I did not forgetting to glance at the girl 'Levi' first. She was in the floor with someone holding some paper towel to her bleeding nose. I smirked at this, that's what you get, I thought, for disturbing me. What right does she have anyways? Saying she understands. How can she understand? Did her parents get killed? Is she the next target of some nasty murderers? Does she have to take responsibility of her deceased parents? I don't think so.

"What happened there?" she asked when we were out and outside of hearing range.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to play dumb.

"I know you understand the question. Why did you do that? You know you are in school."

"Well, she was bothering me." I defended myself.

"What did she say? Or do?" she asked sternly although the confusion in her voice could be heard, even if she tried to hide it. She must be from the council, one of those nerd, good girls that always do what they are asked for. Complaisant girl… just like I was when I was a child.

"She said she understood." I said doubting she would understand. Well apparently she did because she was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"You should keep your behavior in check. I will use this time, now that we are talking to tell you something," she said and stopped to either let me process what she was saying or just make sure I was listening. When she accomplished what she intended, she continued, "I want you and Sting , at all possible times, to be with one of the council members. That is exactly why Levi was talking to you and maybe she used the wrong set of words."

"She needs to improve her conversation skills with people like me." I interrupted her. She didn't say anything at my interruption and continued talking.

"I took the liberty to go through your's and Sting's schedules and I saw that you have Gray and Natsu in almost all your classes so they will be with you, except the first one which was assigned to Levi."

"Oh, so you are giving me a watchdog?" I ask, ignoring the fact that she went through my records. I hid all the important facts after all.

"Not exactly a watchdog but more a, uh, yeah, a watchdog."

"Who does Sting get? A girl I suppose since you are giving me a boy," I said but then corrected, "two boys."

She ignored the last part, "Actually Laxus was in our meeting and he volunteered to do it." She said, recalling what I think was their meeting.

"Laxus, huh?" I said more to myself. So that cousin of mine is getting more and more stubborn about getting into our investigation. Well, taking into account we have not that much of information and considering we are already here, we can divide and investigate here. Laxus might be useful after all.

"Is there a problem with Laxus volunteering?" Erza asked, sounding professional now. I unconsciously smiled at this. She takes everything so seriously. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing prez, I was just thinking." I said.

"Then you understand what I said?" she asked to which I nodded, "You are getting away with these but just this one time. I want you to behave like a normal student would, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" I said.

The conversation ended there, no see you later or good to hear that. Sometimes I feel that my attitude gets on the nerves of other people but I can't help it. The hurt and anger I feel inside just surfaces.

The bell rang and I quickly got into the classroom. This school is not like others. Instead of students going from class to class, is the teachers that do it. Is hilarious in a way, sometimes teachers who like being on time get to the classroom sweating and panting. Gray is not in the first class because apparently he has sculpture class first thing in the morning so he goes to a special place where they have ice cubes where they can mold it. I have seen him work, he is good. Natsu has P.E. two times a day, morning and in the afternoon so that's why he wasn't here either. How do I know? I had to look through the records of everyone and this two, along with Yukino, called my attention. They have some parts where there is nothing said, like they somehow disappeared for a determined amount of time.

"Hey there. Natsu and I are your supervisors now so I don't want anything like this," he motioned to Levi who had her nose all swelled up and slightly red, "to happen again."

"Yes sir." I say and take my seat. Levi stands up and tells something to Gray. He nods and sits next to me.

"The nearer the better." he says. I look to the seat in front of mine and Natsu is already sitting there, smiling like a moron. I don't say anything and just think, what a crappy day.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this chapter but I will try to make the next chapters better. I don't know if Sting should be paired up with someone and for Lucy, I'm still deciding if Gray should be with her or Natsu. Help me decide by reviewing!**

**I finished the chapter there because I'm reading a really interesting book and I want to finish it as soon as possible. The next update will be faster if you people review more because I tell you, I like reading but good reviews (even bad because they make me want to improve) help me update faster.**  
**See you next chapter and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and all that... I still don't know who I want Lucy with and if I should have Sting with Yukino so help? Ah, I don't know why I do this, do you readers actually read author notes? Yeah I thought so... Well enjoy the story and review please?**

* * *

*Lucy*

"You will come with us to our lunch table." Natsu said, or may I say ordered Lucy.

"And why would I do that?" Lucy asked irritated.

"I don't want to get my eyes off you, who knows what you might do if you are left alone." Gray said as the three of them made their way to the cafeteria of the school. Levy and Erza had to stay behind saying they had something to do before going over.

"Is not like I will murder anyone or something." Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"You never know," Natsu said, putting an arm around Lucy to 'keep her in place'. "After the little scene you did in the classroom…"

"Well, that girl had it coming, I told her to stop talking and leave me alone but she didn't listen." Lucy said.

"You are not normal, are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm perfectly normal," Lucy said and looked at both her companions, "You two are the ones that are not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what kind of person has pink hair? If it was a girl I would accept it but you are a boy," she said pointing at Natsu, then at Gray, "And you. What normal person strips down everywhere? Are you a striper or something or is it just to call my attention?"

"My hair is natural!"

"I have been doing this since I was little!"

"Right, right. Are you buying me food?"

"No." They both said.

"I won't go to your lunch table then."

"Then don't go." Natsu said, "Go wherever you like."

Lucy thought about it for a few seconds until she had an idea. She started walking, Natsu and Gray following, until they arrived to a big sakura tree. She sat down under the tree and took a deck of cards out, playing solitary.

"See, you are not normal at all." Gray said as he sat at the right of Lucy.

"Yeah, what's with that laid back personality of yours? It's like you don't care about anything." Natsu said, sitting at Lucy's left.

"I don't. Nothing amuses me anymore." She said while putting a nine under a ten of hearts.

"…So, why do you this?" Gray asked after a moment of silence.

"What is 'this'?"

"Skipping classes, beating up students, being serious all the time, getting easily annoyed, etc., etc." Natsu explained.

"Sting and I are looking for someone." Lucy said.

"Someone? Someone to marry or a drug dealer who didn't gave you your drug at the correct time? Haha," Gray joked.

"Maybe it's her maid who didn't wake her up on time or her driver who didn't take her to where she wanted! Haha." Natsu continued.

"That's right, she is a millionaire isn't she?"

Lucy remained solemnly silent while the two boys joked about the reasons. She finished her game, picked up the cards and looked at the time. She sighed and stood up, putting the deck of cards back in her pocket but for a reason her hands looked like they were trembling.

"Where are you going?"

"…Bathroom."

"Come back when you are done."

Lucy nodded and walked to the nearest bathroom. Going in and locking herself in the last stall she sat in the toilet after closing it, folded her legs and laid her back on it.

"Everything is for money in this world… that's what everyone always think…" Lucy said; a tear falling down her cheek.

The night Lucy's and Sting's parents were killed was unexpected. They had some friends visiting but those friends came with company and the massacre of the Heartfilia state happened. The twins were not in the house so they didn't get to see who they were; even the maids who were there didn't know.

When they found the bodies it was too late. Nothing could be done, they said.

They took no money or any valuable possession so the question was: why? Why would someone kill them? It was not for money; that was for sure. The murderers even paid the police for them to drop the case.

Jealousy? No, they were kind people. They made donations to institutions for poor people and so on. (Something the heirs didn't do now.) Or was it because they were kind?

Pleasure? Just for the pleasure of killing? That was the one that most irritated Lucy so she tried to not even consider that one.

Vengeance. That was the most possible of all. Only Lucy's parents were slaughtered. No maids, no drivers, no chefs; no one else was wounded. Not even a noise was heard when this happened. But who knows what would the murderers have done had the twins been there. Or is it that they knew..?

"Lucy, are you here?" Gray called from the outside. Lucy stood up and went out of the stall, cleaned her face and went out where Gray was waiting for her.

"Where's the pink haired boy?" she asked.

"You mean Natsu? He had to go, he is the activity planner and he hasn't planned the next activity."

"We have activities here?" she asked baffled.

Gray looked at her and sighed, "Every school has activities, you just don't know." He said, " You never attend school, how are you supposed to know?"

"Why are you not there then?"

"I'm the treasurer, I don't do anything until they suggest an activity Erza accepts. Then I see if we have the budget to do it." He explained.

"In short, you do nothing, right?" she said mockingly.

"You also do nothing," he said defensively, "You are a rich kid. You have a person to do everything for you. Isn't that great?"

"Who cares about money," Lucy said looking away irritated. Gray stopped walking and paused to look at her before following her again. Such a comment he wasn't expecting from her; he was expecting something like 'If you don't use the money like that, who will? And in what other way?'

"Money is abstract. You give money the value you want to give it." She said, still looking away. "Money… money can't buy health, blood or life. When it is most needed and important money has no value, has no use.

"You want to hear the real reason why Sting and I do this?" she asked, "I'll tell you, alright, but you must keep it a secret."

She waited until Gray nodded and said an almost imperceptible 'yes ma'am' to continue. She was honest this time. She told Gray about the night her parents were murdered, the promise she and Sting did and what they have been doing up until now. She obviously skipped small details such as Laxus being her cousin and Makarov being her grandfather but, he doesn't need to know that, she thought.

"…I'm sorry? Is there something I can do to help you?" Gray asked after listening to the story.

"Nope, nothing at all. Just don't bother me." She said but after thinking about it she asked, "Why did you say 'sorry' in a question-like format?"

"Oh, um, no reason! I just-"

"Oi, droopy eyes, the activity was chosen! Go look at our budget and talk with Erza!" Natsu called out, jogging to where the two stood.

"Oh, o-okay. Natsu, take care of L-Lucy." Gray said but then leaned up close to whisper into Natsu's ear so that Lucy couldn't listen, "She is indeed one of them. If you can, get some information about her. I will go and tell Yukino about this."

"Got ya'," Natsu said seriously but then grinned and said, "Hurry up or Erza will get mad!"

"With that discussion he'll have with Erza about the activity he will probably skip classes," Natsu said and started walking to the building.

"What's the next activity?"

"That's a surprise," Natsu said and placed a finger in front of his lips in demonstration.

"Tch, whatever." Lucy said in exasperation.

"Hey Luce, you wanna go catch a movie?"

"Don't call me that and no, I don't want to go and 'catch' a movie."

"Why? Do your parents forbid it?" Natsu asked. Lucy said nothing. "Is it because of that? I can go and talk with them."

"I don't… live with them."

"You live alone? You have a house of your own?"

"I live with Sting and I do have a house of my own. My parents are in their own house." Lucy said and laughed at this. Well this is true, they both are in their own house, buried about five feet down the earth, but in their own house nonetheless. Makarov gave them a house in another residence, to be more secure, he said.

"Really?" Natsu said, "Where do you live then?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to visit you, Luce."

"I think I told you," Lucy said and directed a punch into Natsu's face, hitting his nose, "not to call me 'Luce'."

"Sorry." Natsu said trying to stop the blood, finally giving up the 'get some information' thing. Damn that Gray, let him get the information himself, Natsu thought.

*Sting*

"Why do I have to be with you?" Sting asked the silver-haired girl.

"Laxus asked me to do it as a favor. Just for a moment, he is buying you food you know?" Yukino said, "Besides, I have a meeting later so I'm not staying for long."

"Like I want you to be here." Sting said and looked away.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can we start again, Sting-sama?"

Sting looked at her, sighed and offered his hand. "Sting, nice to meet you. Don't call me Sting-sama, it pisses me off."

Yukino smiled innocently and took his hand, "Yukino Auguria, Nice to meet you too, Sting."

"Yukino, there you are!" Gray said and came to where they were, "We need to talk." He said seriously. Yukino understood the meaning of this and nodded. She took her phone out and dialed a number.

"We will meet tonight." Was all she said and hanged up. She then dialed another number. "Laxus, how long until you come? They need me at the meeting, remember I'm the balancer of goods."

_"I'm on my way, in fact, I can see you now. Go, I'm almost there." _Laxus said over the phone.

"Then I leave Sting with you." she said and left with Gray.


End file.
